


Back To You

by ahgabongkerz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakups, Domestic, Fluff, Jackson - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Jeju Island, Jinyoung, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Rejections, Reunions, Swearing, Writer Jinyoung, im sorry this is messy, its raining HARD, jb and his cat cafe, jb is disgusted, jinson, jinyoung either has ocd or he just loves the earth, jinyoung got colds, jjp besties, like fluff FLUFF, raining, spring rain, stay safe and healthy, use umbrellas plz, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabongkerz/pseuds/ahgabongkerz
Summary: They fell in – then fell out. For the Nth time around, will the both of them finally seal the deal or will it just be a part of a series of chances they will keep on taking for granted?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my first multi-chaptered work but I got a writer's block on this prompt so I just decided to post its prologue as a one-shot that's why the summary sounds kinda vague (or probably I can upload the chapters I've been working on as drafts in the future if I can regain my inspo for this??? idek jhdbfj) I hope you all can still enjoy this short piece despite missing a bit of context of the larger picture :( I'm sorry I suck jdhbsdjfb pls give love to this abandoned child <3

_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later or leave a me—_

“Fuck, not again.” Jackson swore. He didn’t mean it. But how can he not when this was the 6th time he hanged up on the same receiver message since he got out of the Jeju Island International Airport. Frustration was building up inside him. Beads of sweat form on his exposed forehead that came with hasty pacing of his feet within the vicinity of the taxi waiting shed.

A swift wind passed by and he felt a particular chill that made his anxious movements stop. Hmm, spring rain, Jackson thought. He’s been at the same spot for almost 10 minutes now. There was no queue so he couldn’t understand why there are no taxis coming. There was never traffic on Jeju Island. _This won’t do it,_ he thought.

He looked around—searching for something, anything. Just about anything. Then finally, he found it. Jackson saw a young man arrive at the entrance doors of the airport clutching his bike. The man – around 18 or 20 years old at most - was waiting for someone, but it didn’t take him long to find who he was waiting for, a young woman about his age that suddenly looked energized when she took sight of the man waiting for him. _I can’t waste this opportunity,_ Jackson thought.

With an impulse of another chilly wind caused by the spring rain, Jackson sprinted from the taxi waiting shed to the entrance doors of the airport, approaching the young pair. “Please, I’m so sorry but you have to understand. I’m in a terrible hurry. I’m supposed to go to someone and I don’t have any means of transportation and if I don’t meet this person it will be the end of a lot of things, including myself,” Jackson breathed, but only enough. The pair wore a confused face as Jackson searched the pockets of the young man and as he finally found the young man’s phone, he quickly typed memorized digits on the young man’s phone. “Oh, uh, please contact me with this number in like, a few hours, and I’ll surely return the bike to your address, please. Thank you,” Jackson said with a hint of desperation. And as the young man even tried to exert effort to say a single word, Jackson took his bike and set off.

The spring rain and the wind that came with it is not a good combination of a weather to go for a bike course. But Jackson was in a hurry. He knows where to go, and he’s already in a hurry for it. He doesn’t know why, but every second wasted of him not being in his destination felt like a deadline. And as someone who works with music, Jackson definitely hates deadlines. He feels that everything is right in perfect timing. And nothing nor no one should dictate when something should be right.

Despite the raindrops slapping him on his cold face, Jackson felt his throat dry up. He tried to catch his breath while padding the pedals with strength to get to his destination quickly, but it was no use. The cold air was too thin. But he chose not to mind it. There are more things he needs to worry about when he reaches his destination, like what to do. Or what to say.

After a few turns, he saw the name of the street Jaebeom texted him on the location of his cat café. His eyes widen with anticipation, but also anxiety. He slowed down his pace as he tried to calm down with a sigh of cold air. Jackson thought about getting a cold as biking at a fast pace while raining with heavy cold winds doesn’t really equate to a healthy body afterwards. He was soaking wet from head to toe, but this was not the time to worry about it, he thought.

On his last turn, he finally saw the signage of Jaebeom’s café. He silently parked the borrowed bike a few steps before the café and started to walk slowly towards the closed café. Jaebeom said the café closes early because the cats sleep early, but they also live there so he should just knock when he arrives.

Jackson was about to approach the door with all his might to knock when he heard steps approaching. Jackson took a few steps back until he’s confident he’s not seen. Finally, someone went out carrying a bag of trash, struggling with it while opening an umbrella. Even in the dark night with only a hint of light, Jackson can never mistake his milky skin, plush lips, and neat appearance. Jackson was suddenly hit with a wave of thoughts and emotions as he saw Jinyoung come out of that door. “Im Jaebeom, how many times will I tell you to segregate cat litter from ordinary trash? Help me save the Earth here, geez!” Jinyoung shouted towards the interior of the café. _He’s still the same,_ Jackson thought with a plastered grin on his face. _Oh how he missed Jinyoung_. Despite the rain, his eyes still managed to get watery.

Jinyoung went to the café’s lawn to put the garbage bag to the bin and started cleaning up the ledges for trash while still holding up the umbrella to protect him from the rain. Jackson thought about just going back, but his heart decided that he was not going to be physically sick for nothing. With all his might he started walking towards the front of the lawn with his balanced emotion and thoughts controlling him. “Jinyoung,” Jackson called, but Jinyoung didn’t seem to hear over the rain as he continued cleaning, “Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson called for the second time, this time it was louder, almost like a shout. Jinyoung was startled as he tried to find where the call was coming from. Who could that be at this hour? Beommie is inside and I don’t know anyone here, Jinyoung thought. He might’ve recognized the voice if it weren’t for the loudness of the rain, but he was sure someone definitely called his name.

Jinyoung didn’t take long to find a soaking Jackson in front of the café’s lawn. He couldn’t make out the expression on the older man’s face as he wasn’t sure if Jackson was crying or it was just the rain. “Jackson?! What are you doing here this late? How did you find this place?” Jinyoung asked with a series of questions. Jinyoung looked to the window to find Jaebeom smiling against the window, looking relieved. _I’ll get him later_ , Jinyoung made a mental note as he put his attention back to the soaking man in front of their lawn.

“I- I came to see you,” Jackson sniffled, “I came to see you because I decided that I don’t wanna live a life without you in it.” Jackson paused as he tried to look at Jinyoung’s beautiful face. It was expressionless, and it made Jackson doubt if he should still continue. “I can’t take it, Jinyoung. I won’t take it. I won’t have it.”

Jinyoung stepped a foot backward.

“Stop,” with a commanding tone in Jinyoung’s voice.

“Please, just give me a chance,” Jackson said with a breaking voice. Hearing Jackson’s voice break was a direct attack to Jinyoung’s heart. He wanted to go to Jackson, hug him, call everything over, and live a happy life with him. But of all people, Jinyoung knows it’s not as simple as he thinks it is.

“I said stop,” was rather the thing that came out of his mouth. He didn’t like it, but he had to. He had to. “I don’t wanna hear this. I don’t want to. Besides, I’ve already decided that I want to live a life without you. I want to. For my sake and yours, so go home, Jackson,” Jinyoung said with regret in every word he just said. He tried to turn his back against Jackson but his body couldn’t seem to do so. Instead, he just looked at Jackson in his eyes, and this time, he’s sure that those are tears flowing from his eyes and not just the rain.

“But I want you,” Jackson didn’t need to explain. His voice, his eyes, his heart, already told Jinyoung everything he needed to say.

Jackson stepped inside the lawn as Jinyoung hitched his breath. He stepped further and further as he was already in front of Jinyoung. Jackson has had countless close-up encounters with Jinyoung’s face but every time is always like the first time. He has memorized every single inch of the younger man’s face by heart but he still feels the need to look it up close and see it for himself.

Jackson looks Jinyoung in the eyes and finds it with a familiar and mutual emotion. Jinyoung’s eyes looked sad, worried, but hopeful. No matter what emotion those eyes conveyed, Jackson would’ve wanted to stare at those heavenly eyes anytime, anywhere.

“Don’t force yourself, you know it won’t work,” Jinyoung said. Although the words came out as they did, the emotions that came with it didn’t say the same. Jinyoung’s voice sounded rather hopeful. Hopeful that Jackson didn’t listen to what he just said. Hopeful that Jackson got the wrong thing. Hopeful that Jackson got the real message behind his breaking voice that he hardly managed to let out. Hopeful that Jackson would just come back to him.

With a blink of an eye, Jackson put his palm on Jinyoung’s cheeks to tilt his head and kiss him. Slow, but with passionate heat. A kiss that Jackson longed for. A kiss that Jinyoung longed for. A kiss that they both longed for from one another. A kiss that made them forget of the coldness the spring rain brought. A kiss of promise that this time, they’ll be stronger for one another. A kiss of reassurance. A kiss of hope.

Jackson pulled out first to let both of them catch their breaths. “Idiot,” Jinyoung smirked at the older man. Jackson did nothing but bring his lips against Jinyoung’s like puzzle pieces that matched perfectly. “I know,” Jackson whispers and smiles behind the kiss. “Wang gae,” Jackson whispered again against Jinyoung’s lips, and as soon as Jinyoung whispered “park gae” back, he dropped the umbrella he’s been holding for what so long and put his arms around Jackson’s neck to further bring their bodies together like a completed puzzle piece. Everything just matches. Even both of them didn’t know whether it was tears that were flowing on their cheeks or just the seasonal weather the spring rain brought. Both of them didn’t have the intention to care.


	2. Be Somebody's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! i forgot this chapter was already in my drafts so I thought why not post it already, right? but yes, I don't know when the follow up will be. enjoy! (if you can? pls idk) I'm adding more tags as it goes I guess

_Jinyoung leaned in closer to the wall to hear better what the people inside the room are talking about. It’s been almost half an hour when Jackson told him he forgot something inside the house and he should just wait inside the car._

_Jinyoung grew worried, of course._

_He tried calling out Jackson’s name when he decided to follow him inside their household. They had dinner with Jackson’s parents for the first time as a couple… and things didn’t go as much as the way they planned it. Jinyoung shrugged the unpleasant dinner off as he heard murmurs coming from the end of the hallway._

_It must be serious? Jinyoung thought and used it as a reason to walk lightly, in a manner which he won’t be heard._

_When he reached the room where the voices are coming from, he still couldn’t make out what they were saying, so he leaned the right side of his face to the door._

_“… Jackson, you’re just being stubborn with this. Trust me,” Jinyoung makes out. It’s a voice of a woman, calm and serene but sincere and frim. He figured it is Jackson’s mom since she was the only other woman present in their house during dinner._

_Still confused, Jinyoung continued to eavesdrop from the other side of the door. “And I told you to trust me. How many times will I tell you that I want this? All of this!” a deep, husky voice said in a shouting whisper._

_Jackson. Jinyoung knew it too well. A voice he endears so much. “Please, just give him a chance.”_

_“And we did. That’s why this… uncomfortable dinner happened or whatever you call it,” Mrs. Wang paused in the middle of her sentence, as if she was disgusted by the memory._

_“You call that a chance? You didn’t even let him speak nor asked anything about him or us! Instead, you just went on rambling about some stupid blind date you want me to be in!”_

_“You call that stupid? That’s for you and your future!”_

_“No that’s for you,” Jackson said with a certain stand on his voice. Jinyoung was taken aback with Jackson’s tone, but not enough to beat his curiosity to figure out what the hell is going on._

_“That’s for you,” Jackson continued, “you wanted me to go on that stupid date because she’s a doctor with lawyers for parents! You think I don’t know? I’m not stupid, mom.”_

_“If you’re not stupid then you exactly know why I am doing this for you!”_

_“Stop it already, you know what I can do when I set my eyes on something.”_

_“Yeah? What can you do?”_

_“I gave up my Olympic career. I chose to drop everything and go to Korea. Is that what you wanna hear?”_

_“H—“_

_“Dear, you’ve made your point and Jackson made his,” another deep voice interrupted, not deeper than Jackson’s though, Jinyoung wondered. Must be his father’s, “cut it out, both of you. Jackson, Jinyoung must be waiting for a while outside. It’s cold. Both of you should go home already. And dear, call it a day. We’re all tired.”_

_“Hmph, home? I can’t believe this,” Mrs. Wang snickered as a final remark._

_Jinyoung heard nearing footsteps towards the door. Luckily, he took a few steps back when the door opened._

_Jackson’s eyes are puffy and red, tears fresh from its sockets. As soon as Jackson recognized Jinyoung when he opened the door, his eyes widened with shock, not knowing Jinyoung has been listening._

_Jinyoung didn’t know what facial expression to wear. Instead, he slightly opened his mouth, expecting words to come out but none formed._

_“Jinyoung?” Jackson called out. “Jinyoung?”_

“Jinyoung!” Jackson’s voice shrilled through Jinyoung’s ears.

Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes then squinted, Jackson wore a worried look cupping his cheek. “Are you okay? You’ve been whining in your sleep. I thought I should wake you.”

The older man broke his worried stare at Jinyoung’s face to fetch the wet towel he put beside Jinyoung’s bed. He started dabbing slowly the wet towel against Jinyoung’s forehead then his cheeks, then his neck. Jinyoung flinched on each dab due to its stinging coldness on his skin.

“Are you feeling better? Your fever has been acting up like crazy since last night,” Jackson said, still with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Mhm” was the only sound Jinyoung was able to exert after gathering all his energy.

Jackson tapped Jinyoung’s forehead with the back of his hand to check if his fever has gone down. “Well, it seems better now,” was followed by a relieved sigh, “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to stay under the rain the other night!” now with scolding in Jackson’s voice.

Jinyoung laughed softly under his breath while he felt his face blush. Thank God the fever helped to not make it too obvious.

“But I was with you,” Jinyoung said with a small voice. His effort put an ache to his throat.

“Shh, you’re still not that well, puppy,” Jackson said with a cute, childish voice as he caressed Jinyoung’s cheeks with the younger man leaning to the touch.

“Arghck,” Jaebeom mocked from the back, imitating a puking gesture. Jinyoung may be weak but he chose to exert all his energy to roll his eyes in annoyance to his best friend.

“You know you’re the one at fault! You’re the one who called me and gave the address to this place,” Jackson called out all of Jinyoung’s thoughts. Jinyoung even put his tongue out with a thought of “serves you right” while doing it.

Jaebeom heaved out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. “Fine, fine. But the one at fault here needs to buy grocery because I heard both of you will still be staying for a couple of weeks and we can’t survive on bread and cheese and coffee,” Jaebeom uncrossed his arms, “Jackson, will you come with me? I’m most probably gonna need help.”

Jackson looked at Jinyoung for a second, wearing a familiar worried look. “I’ll be fine. I’ll rest for a bit more until you guys come back so I can have the energy to get up and eat dinner,” Jinyoung reassured the older man.

“Sleep well, okay? I love you,” Jackson said while smiling. Jinyoung doesn’t know how he did that at the same time but the view was pleasant. All he could do was nod and closed his eyes. He felt Jackson tug him in his blanket. “I can’t wait til you both leave,” Jaebeom snickered. Jackson laughed it off as Jinyoung heard fading footsteps and that was his signal to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Jinyoung woke up to the smell of food being cooked coming from the kitchen. It was dark so he didn’t bother to look at the time. He feels a lot better and lighter than how he felt earlier.

Jinyoung stood up from his bed and stretched out, and it felt good.

Jinyoung decided to go to the source of the smell that makes him starve. He walked quietly and saw Jackson cooking dinner from afar, the mixed vegetables being stir-fried with butter stimulating his sense of smell. But more than that, the sight of Jackson busily cooking was what brought the grin to his face.

_This feels domestic_ , Jinyoung thought. And he was right. It looks domestic. It is domestic.

While sneaking his way to surprise Jackson, Jinyoung saw Jaebeom playing his phone. Jaebeom looked up and was about to say something when Jinyoung put a finger on his mouth then pointed at Jackson, signaling that he will surprise the older man. Jaebeom smiled softly and nodded then proceeded to continue playing.

When Jinyoung was finally a few feet away from Jackson, he threw himself against Jackson’s back and hugged him tightly.

“AH, FUCK,” Jackson swore in Mandarin. Jinyoung chuckled loudly without losing his grip on Jackson’s waist.

Jackson struggled to find out who was behind his back and sighed in relief when he saw Jinyoung smiling against him. Jackson switched off the stove before turning around and holding Jinyoung into place.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Are you feeling better?” Jackson tried to pull away from Jinyoung to check his fever but the younger man just shook his head for an answer and didn’t bother giving space. Giving up, Jackson just hugged Jinyoung and patted his back.

“Stop, I might lose my appetite,” Jaebeom mocked while getting a can of beer from the fridge. “Just call me when you’re… done… and we can eat… ugh I can’t with the both of you,” Jaebeom just turned around and went back to his phone.

When the both of them noticed it was too long already, Jackson managed to pull away from Jinyoung and asked him to set the table already so he can finish cooking. Jinyoung nodded and did so.

The dinner was short but it was nice. Jinyoung finally recovering, and Jaebeom complaining by attempting to set house rules on the couple’s flirting, and Jinyoung giving his best friend a death stare for it, and Jackson just laughing at the both of them.

Jaebeom offered doing the dishes since Jackson cooked. While Jaebeom was doing so, Jinyoung tapped Jackson’s arm and gestured for them to go to the living room. Confused, Jackson abides by following Jinyoung.

When they reached the spacious living room, Jinyoung left Jackson in the middle of the room for a while to play something in the house system. Seconds later, soft instrumental music came playing and Jinyoung went back to Jackson.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and locked his arms around the older man’s nape. Jackson, finally getting the gesture, put his arms on Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung laughed for a bit as Jackson accidentally tickled him. Jackson grinned with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Moments later, both of them started swaying to the music. The instrumental sounding like the ones they play during slow dances in proms. Jinyoung rested his head on Jackson’s chest as he smiled.

“This feels nice,” Jackson finally broke the silence, while still swaying with the music.

“It does,” Jinyoung closes his eyes in agreement to fully savor the experience.

“But it feels especially nice because…” Jackson paused. Jinyoung opened his eyes wondering why. He suddenly felt Jackson’s lips kissing the top of his head followed by wet drops of tears and soft sobs. Jinyoung closed his eyes again when he got his answer.

“Because?” Jinyoung hummed. He wanted to hear it from him.

“Because you’re here with me. And there’s all to that. Nothing else,” Jackson continued sobbing softly while Jinyoung tapped the older man’s nape to reassure him that he heard his answer.

“You know,” Jinyoung looked up, stopping the movement. Jackson looked at him attentively, waiting for Jinyoung to continue what he was about to say. “we can always fight,” Jinyoung said then looked down to Jackson’s chest, “but let’s just promise to always make up,” Jinyoung looked back up to Jackson’s gentle-looking face.

“I promise,” Jackson said firmly despite the shaky voice fresh from his sobs that were let out, then kissed the younger’s forehead in reassurance.

Jinyoung closed his eyes as a gesture of accepting Jackson’s dear promise.

“Also, you know,” it was Jackson’s turn. Jinyoung hummed in question. “a kiss will always be better than any fight,” the older man joked with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“Yah!” Jinyoung ghost punched Jackson’s well-toned arms. Jackson laughed at Jinyoung’s attempt to swear.

And with that the atmosphere lightened, yet still comfortable.

“Yah!” Jackson looked around and saw it wasn’t Jinyoung. It was Jaebeom. “Can you two lovebirds continue in your bedroom? I still have a lot of things to fix since I’m opening the café early tomorrow,” Jaebeom complained. And on a whim the couple went to their bedroom.

Jackson changed the sheets to have a more comfortable rest for the both of them. Jinyoung always loved the smell of fresh sheets. Once they’re both in bed, tugged under the blanket, Jinyoung turned to face Jackson, “I agree.”

“Hmm?”

“We should stay for a bit longer. I mean, once we go back to Seoul, Jaebeom will be left alone again with his cats,”

“I’m sure he would prefer that,” Jackson faced Jinyoung.

“Yah!” Jackson received another hit. He deserved it.

“But yes, I agree too.”

“Yeah… and he was the one who invited me in the first place to start over and you know… move on.”

“Hmm, I should help him out managing the café.”

“I?”

“Yeah. You should rest and recover. Go out and explore the rest of the island. Take all the fresh air you need,” Jackson shuffled the younger man’s hair, “you might just find the inspiration to write again.”

Jinyoung hummed happily at the remark as he took Jackson’s nearest arm to him and let it embrace him as he laid his head resting now on Jackson’s chest.

Jinyoung likes it. He feels nice hearing Jackson’s racing heartbeat against his head. And he feels nicer knowing he’s the one causing it to race.

“The world must be envious of me,” Jackson kissed the top of Jinyoung’s head again.

“What?”

“I mean, everyone is waiting for Park Jinyoung to come back with a new book for years, yet here he is, clutched in my arms,” Jackson laughed in endearment.

Jinyoung tapped Jackson’s mouth with his hand, gesturing him to shut up while growing a blush on his already warm face.

Jinyoung doesn’t move but he looks at the window. The full moon watching explicitly over them. Giving off a gentle light that tells them everything is fine. And everything will be fine.

Jinyoung silently thanks the moon and yawns in acknowledgment of his drowsiness. He smiles as he closes his eyes drawing weight onto his face. _Good night_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes for my friends who helped me polish this??? yall know who u r i love yall let me know your thoughts plz
> 
> title is from a song by Rachael Yamagata she's such a great singer yall should check her out!

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! @ahgabongkerz on twt and ig :)  
> oneshot inspo: something in the rain (drama)


End file.
